Sin palabras
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Respuesta al Maratón Snarry Junio 2014 - Un encuentro cotidiano entre Severus y Harry. Hay veces que las palabras no son necesarias.


**Sin palabras**

Harry tomó las cosas de su escritorio y se dirigió a la salida en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, no es que le molestara estar ahí, pero prefería mil veces estar en otro lugar.  
-¡Ey, Harry!  
Escuchó que le llamaron, como siempre cuando pretendía salir corriendo, pero esta vez no se daría vuelta, sabía que era Ron, de todos modos, y que seguramente le diría algo relacionado con Hermione o algo así.  
Desde que sus amigos se comprometieron y se casaron habían pasado un par de meses, nunca se imaginó que el rápido matrimonio entre ambos fuera por causa del inminente embarazo de casi cuatro meses de Hermione. De hecho, se imaginaba a su amiga terminando su séptimo año de estudios con ellos, no en la casa que ambos tenían, cuidando de su embarazo con las constantes visitas de Molly.  
Aun recordaba cuando supo la noticia, había terminado la guerra y el lado de la "luz" había salido victorioso, pese a sus muchas bajas. Ellos, como héroes del mundo mágico, habían sido elogiados, premiados e indemnizados. Ron y Hermione decidieron invertir esos galeones en una casa para ambos en la ladera de un hermoso Monte. Harry, sin embargo, decidió dejar sus galeones en manos del **Duende de Gringots** que custodiaba la fortuna Potter y Black.  
Las cosas ya no eran como antes, habían decidió volver a terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts dos años después, pero contra todo pronostico, esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que imaginaba. Ya habían terminado con el primer semestre y Herminone había decidido terminar sus estudios cuando diera a Luz, la misma Molly se ofreció a cuidar del pequeño nuevo integrante de la familia.  
Lo único malo es que a su amigo le daba por contarle todos sus problemas maritales cuando lograba pasar tiempo con Hermione, lo mucho que la extrañaba, el como lo fastidiaba cuando empezaba a contarle sus dolores y lo poco que pasaba de tiempo juntos. Al final terminaba con sacarlo de quicio, por lo que prefería arrancar.  
Se escabulló por los pasillos de camino al despacho de la directora McGonagall. Donde la gran gárgola que había en la entrada fue reemplazada por un cuadro donde se veía un páramo y donde la pequeña niña de unos seis años, con cabellos rizados color dorado y expresivos ojos azules.  
-¿Contraceña?  
La voz suave y tierna de la niña había cautivado a todos en el castillo.  
-**Nevada**  
La niña rió y se fue a un lado, corriendo por el páramo para que el cuadro se abriera y le diera el paso.  
-Sabía que vendrías hoy –dijo la directora, sin dejar de mirar los documentos que estaba revisando.  
-Usted me dijo que hoy podría salir –dijo recordando las palabras a la mujer.  
-Lo sé, Potter, siempre recuerdo lo que digo.  
-¿Entonces? –preguntó ansioso.  
-Entonces… puedes ir, Potter, pero recuerda que sólo tienes dos días, así que te quiero el domingo en la noche aquí.  
-Sí, directora –dijo saliendo de la oficina y se encaminó a su habitación cerca de la torre de Gryffindor.  
Eso es lo único que había pedido de manera especial, una habitación privada, no muy grande, sólo el espacio necesario para su cama, su baúl y un escritorio.  
Llegó corriendo y recogió un par de cosas que guardó en un morral con espacio falso por dentro. Guardo unos cuadernos y libros. No por que fuera a salir iba a dejar de hacer las tareas.  
Fue a la oficina de la directora nuevamente y ella ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, sólo iba para ocupar la chimenea, después de todo.  
-Nos vemos el domingo, directora –le dijo como despedida y dejó que las verdes llamas lo envolvieran.  
Aterrizó con algo más de gracia, había sido necesario hace un par de años para que sus llegadas por la res flu no fueran un completo bochorno.  
La sala estaba con las luces apagadas, no se escuchaba un alma en el lugar y pese a que sabía que era imposible escuchar a alguien hablar, le preocupó un poco la falta absoluta de sonido. Había una estufa prendida, por lo que el lugar estaba cálido, pese a que se podía ver la nieve caer a través de la ventana.  
-¡¿Severus?! –llamó dejando su morral sobre uno de los sillones de un cuerpo para dirigirse por el pasillo a la escalera y subir a la planta alta.  
Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, no podía ser que su esposo no estuviera en casa, mucho menos a esa hora cuando ya no había luz.  
Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, no podía ser que su esposo no estuviera en casa, mucho menos a esa hora cuando ya no había luz.  
Hasta que por fin el ruido en el baño le hizo suspirar, eran chapoteos, por o que seguramente estaba tomando un baño. Caminó hasta la entrada y lo vio ahí, relajado, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su otro amor.  
Se quedó apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos mientras los contemplaba y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el niño en brazos de Severus le lanzaba agua a la cara y Severus arrugaba el entrecejo, pero no le regañó de ninguna manera.

-No hagas eso, Cris –dijo Harry entrando por completo al cuarto y atrayendo la mirada de los otros dos. Se acercó y convocó un piso para sentarse junto a la tina. Se inclinó y besó los labios de Severus que le recibió gustoso, para luego besar la cabeza del niño- ¿Han tenido una buena semana?  
-Sí –chilló el niño.  
Harry se quedó contemplándolos. Los amaba tanto que no podía con tantos sentimientos en su corazón. Iba a llorar, lo sabía, por lo que prefirió salir del baño rápidamente.  
En el baño Severus le vio marchar y soltó un suspiro, se puso de pie y tomó con cuidado al niño que se aferró a su cuello. Salió de la tina con cuidador de no caer y lastimarse a ambos. Tomó la toalla y envolvió al niño, sin preocuparse realmente en cubrirse a sí mismo, para luego caminar a la habitación donde Harry estaba preparando ya la ropa del niño.  
Lo vio secarse una lágrima sin decir nada y luego girarse para pedirle al niño estirando los brazos. Severus se sentó en la cama y lo vio ponerle la ropa. Desde el día en que trajeron a Cristian a casa que le fascinaba la manera en que Harry lo preparaba. Cuando nació era tan pequeño que casi les daba temor el tenerlo en brazos con miedo a que se rompiera, pero lograron romper los obstáculos y problemas que les pusieron a la hora de adoptar a ese precioso niño. Era una cosita hermosa, piel clara y ojos verdes como los de Harry, aunque Severus los veía más claros que los de su esposo, esperaba que cuando Cristian creciera estos se volvieran más intensos.  
Conocieron a la madre de Cristian, una bruja que quedó sin familia luego de la guerra y que había sido amante de un hombre que había sido un mortífago. El tipo había muerto y la mujer se quedó sin esperanzas y sin deseos de criar al hijo de aquel que la engañó diciéndole estar del lado contrario. La habían ayudado y apoyado y fue la misma mujer la que les ofreció su hijo en adopción, diciendo que con ellos como padre, sería un hombre de bien.  
Harry sentía la mirada de Severus en su persona, pero se concentro en su hijo. No quería dar respuestas ahora.  
Severus negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie para que su esposo le mirara, se ubicó a su lado y le quitó de la mano el pote de **vaselina** que había aplicado en las nalgas del bebé, pese a todo Harry no lo miró y terminó de vestir al bebé. Lo tomó en brazos y el pequeño le devolvió una sonrisa. Era tan bello y lo amaba tanto como a Severus, por eso estaba mal, por que se culpaba el estar estudiando y dejándolos de lado a ellos. Por que pese a que Severus dijera que ellos estarían bien, sólo podía verlos de vez en cuando, sólo para salidas a Hogsmeade o cuando, como en esta ocasión, le pedía autorización a Minerva para salir del colegio, pues ya no podía más con su soledad.  
Tenía amigos, no lo negaba, pero necesitaba de su familia.  
Miró a Severus y le devolvió una sonrisa, no necesitaba escucharlo decirle que no pensara en esas cosas, desde hace mucho que las palabras no se necesitaban entre ellos.  
Vio la hora y ya eran cerca de las nueve así que se dirigió a la habitación de Cris para acostarlo, aun lo tenían en una gran cuna, pese a que tenía mas de un año y medio, temían que se pudiera caer de la cama, pero Harry sabía que Severus no lo hacía dormir en la cuna, sino con él en la gran cama que compartían desde hace mas de dos años como pareja.  
Cristian tardó cerca de media hora en dormir, en los cuales sus padres se quedaron a su lado velando su sueños hasta que se les vieran calmar su respiración y se viera dormir tranquilo.  
Severus tomó la mano de Harry y lo llevó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de su hijo.  
Se acostó con el contra el cabecero, sólo por abrasarse un rato y dejarlo desahogarse, sabía que lo necesitaba, pero era necesario que Harry terminara sus estudios, era importante que estudiara algo más también, no sólo terminar Hogwarts.  
Harry había hecho tanto por él que no le era ningún problema el cuidar de su hijo, de encargarse de él, además, cuando Harry entrara a estudiar otra cosa, ya sea en el mundo mágico o en el muggle, no era necesario que se alejara, como lo era ahora que estaba internado. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más, aguantar un par de meses y podrían estar juntos todos los días.  
Lo admitía, no había sido fácil, mucho menos después de la guerra. Cuando Voldemort le atacó y mandó a Nigiri a matarlo, creyó que todo había terminado, pero ahí llegó Harry, lo tras lado a la **cámara de los Secretos** y aun no entendía como lo había hecho, pero lo había hecho, pero lo salvó, lo dejó ahí hasta que la pelea hubiera terminado y luego fue por él para llevarlo a un centro médico en donde le atendieron. Fue una ventaja el que Granger tuviera pociones que cerraran las heridas cuando lo encontraron. Harry lo había visitado todos los días y ahí fue cuando todo empezó y terminó. Severus quería decirle la verdad, que lo defendería con su vida si era necesario, pues lo amaba, pero no pudo hacerlo, no con palabras. Las heridas que el Lord y la serpiente le habían hecho, provocaron que sus cuerdas vocales se dañaran, al punto de no poder regenerarlas y que no volviera a hablar.  
Harry fue un día a visitarlo, el día que le daban de alta y lloró, le dijo que lo lamentaba ¡Se disculpó por algo que no le competía! Por eso tuvo su oportunidad, lo había acercado a su cuerpo y lo había besado, beso que fue devuelto, lo sabía ¡Harry lo amaba!  
Se habían casado tres meses después. ¿Para qué esperar más? Se conocían, se amaban y se complementaban. Severus se dio cuenta de que Harry no necesitaba que le hablara para saber que era lo que quería, habían decidido vivir en el mundo muggle, pero lejos de todos, no querían gente interviniendo en su vida. Harry se había enamorado de los acantilados blancos de Dover cuando Severus le llevó allí, por eso pusieron ahí su casa, con un potente hechizo para evitar intrusos, ahora, con un niño pequeño, iban a tener que cuidarlo mucho para que no se fuera a suceder algún accidente, o poner barreras para que el niño no se fuera a acercar a los bordes, pese a que estaban a varios metros de ellos, nunca escatimarían en cuidados con su bebé.  
Se habían acostumbrad a su vida casi sin magia, por que así lo querían, no por que se les impusiera, Severus había sido reconocido como héroe luego de que se revelara su lealtad y el maestro en pociones lo era también en hechizos, por o que hacer hechizos sin palabras no era un impedimento para él. Aunque Harry podía decir que aun extrañaba la voz de Severus, muchisimo más cuando hacían el amor, por que le hubiera encantado escuchar su ronca voz diciéndole cosas sucias al oído.  
Ahora su vida era plácida, habían tenido sus altos y bajos, mucho más con Severus que se negaba a ocupar instrumentos sin magia, como las **batidora muggle**, lavavajillas, secadores de pelo, etc. No es que les tuviera alergia o algo, pero prefería ocupar su magia en cosas pequeñas, más que nada para no "oxidarse".  
Harry estaba bien así, pese a todo, cuidarían a su hijo con amor, y miraría a Severus a los ojos, pues ellos le decían todo lo que su boca no podía, cuando amor le tenía.

Fin


End file.
